1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension bar for garment boxes. More specifically, the invention relates to such a suspension bar which comprises a truss-like wire structure. The invention also relates to means, disposed at the ends of the bar, for engaging side walls of the garment box whereby to suspend the suspension bar in a garment box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use bars for suspending garment hangers or other items, and wire-like bars for this purpose are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,511, Risdon, June 14, 1938, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,147, Voorhies, Feb. 15, 1972. However, the bars as taught in these patents are not contemplated for use in garment boxes and additionally, they do not comprise truss-like structures.
Garment boxes (also referred to as wardrobes) are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,460, Richer, Oct. 9, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,597, Brennan, Sept. 2, 1975. Both of these patents also teach suspension bars for use with the garment boxes. However, the suspension bar of the Richer patent is of a cardboard construction so that it is limited to the weight it can carry. The suspension bar of the wardrobe in Brennan is made of sheet steel and is therefore relatively heavy and expensive because of the quantity of steel which must be used to make it. In addition, because the edges of the sheet steel bars are rough, they could cut a user so that handling such bars could be dangerous. In addition, each size of a sheet steel bar must be made with a different die, and the cost of each die is extremely high.